


Unspoken Promise

by AcceleOrder



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, angsty, makoharu - Freeform, probs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is leaving for Tokyo, but not before properly clearing up things between him and Haruka... one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Promise

_Enough. No more._

3am, on his bed in the somewhat suffocating silence, Makoto breathed a heavy sigh. It was a good thing Ran and Ren were away on a school camp; Makoto didn't want his siblings to worry over how swollen his eyes must look, or the fact that he's currently curled up in bed and hidden under the bed sheets.

Makoto couldn't help wondering how Haruka was doing. It was already the holidays and in fact, a week before he leaves for Tokyo to check out the university he's interested in and a month before he officially leaves Iwatobi.

Makoto sighed again, his emerald eyes shimmering against the screen of his mobile. It wasn't blinking -- no new texts, no calls, no  _nothing_. Is he going to leave just like this? Without breathing a word to Haruka, who he has not spoken to since the day they officially quitted the swim club. Nagisa and Rei had expressed their concern, but even the two are now busy with their own exams.

"..."

Blink, blink, blink.

How Makoto wished it was the blue light of his mobile that was blinking -- it was a special notification colour he had set for Haruka. Yet, it was the blinking of his eyes. Quick, brief blinks to prevent tears from falling yet again. Clenching his mobile in his hand tightly like how a mother would protect her child, Makoto drifted to sleep.

* * *

Makoto was leaning against the side of the train door which read "DOOR OPENS THE OTHER SIDE". It was late; Makoto checked his watch -- 10pm -- and Makoto was just stressed out. With his head against the acrylic window built against the door, Makoto stared at the scenery he would need to get used to soon.

City lights, crowds, new people...

He didn't manage to say it then, but Makoto had wanted to ask Haruka to try going with him if he still wasn't sure of himself yet. After all, Makoto's university of choice had a swim club. Yet, one side of him did know what had happened then had the highest possibility of being true. Which brought the two to where they are today.

Feeling the despair in him yet again, Makoto lightly knocked his head against the window. The physical pain somehow overcame his tired mental pain for the moment.

Three more weeks. 

Makoto's eyebrows suddenly creased together as he saw in his reflection; he had come to his decision. He couldn't just leave things as they were after all. But first, he had to prepare.

Prepare for the worst, the best, whatever. Either way, he had to ensure Haruka wouldn't run away again. Although, he had a feeling he had also surely come to his own decision...

* * *

The night before Makoto's big move, he stops by Haruka's house. He rings the doorbell and stood there for roughly twenty seconds before the door slid open.

"...Haru...?!" To say Haruka looked drained was an understatement. He was completely soaked, still in his swimsuit with pale lips. No, in fact, his whole body was pale. Taking a peek into the house was all it took to tell Makoto that Haruka had been soaking in the bath.

Irritation crept into Makoto's heart. Has he still not decided? Is he still hesitating? He couldn't help it; he was so worried. How would Haruka survive without him? When he thought that, Makoto couldn't help mentally hitting himself. What was he getting so complacent for? Now, Haruka was no longer alone. He had to believe he would be fine.

"...What is it?" Haruka's somewhat lifeless eyes stared into the very depth of Makoto's soul. Makoto gulped and steeled his resolve. He had already decided; there was no turning back either way.

"I just came to give you this, Haru. It contains everything I have to say to you before I leave. It is up to you to decide whether you want to read it or not. See you.."

_Don't I mean, farewell?_

With a smile filled with kindness and loneliness the Haruka now can't see, Makoto returned to his house. As the door to his room clicked shut, the tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. Is it really the end? Just like this?

Then Makoto told himself; it's never the end. This may be the end of their summer, but there are still things that connect them together. That is how they have managed to remain friends all this time, right?

* * *

It was 1pm that Sunday, nearly time for Makoto to go. His train leaves at 2. Rei and Nagisa hugged him in turns, wishing him luck. Even Ran and Ren who had only returned from their camp just a few hours ago, exhausted, came to see him off. He was more than happy, of course, and thankful that he had considerate friends and family who didn't ask why the only who _wasn't_ here was Haruka.

By the time everyone had left, it was 1:53pm. Haruka still wasn't here, and Makoto felt foolish for sitting with both hands clutched tightly, praying. He wasn't ready for things to end. He wasn't --

_The train leaving for Tokyo will depart in 5 minutes. Passengers, please board the train now as all doors will be closing in 2 minutes._

Other passengers heading to the same place begun making their way into the train, and before long, it was filled up and seemingly calling for Makoto to enter.

"Sir, are you boarding?" An officer asked.

"...Ah, oh, yes, I am..." Without much enthusiasm, Makoto stood up with his belongings and boarded the train, a small part of him still wishing for a miracle to happen.

_Train doors closing. Passengers, please stand clear of the red zone and away from the door._

Even as the two ends of the door met, Makoto didn't manage to meet with Haruka.

Makoto stared into his reflection again; what a pathetic face he was making. Like a boy who had his heart broken. Ah... that was it. Makoto did  _just_ get his heart broken. His vision begun to blur suddenly; is that why he thought he saw something dressed like Haruka?

Makoto blinked fiercely in hopes to wipe the tears as mere sweat. "...!" It  _was_ Haruka! He was running, mouthing something with a frantic expression on his face. As though realising Makoto couldn't hear him, he waved his arm at him, something in his grasp.

It was the letter Makoto had given him last night.

Makoto couldn't help it, and choked on his breath. How many times had he cried over Haruka these past few months?

Makoto's mobile vibrated in his pocket and when he fished it out, there it was -- the blue blinking light he had been waiting for. Grinning uncontrollably, he read the text. Makoto nodded to himself with at least twice the energy he had earlier, not even flushed that everyone in the same cable as him were staring. Yes, that was how happy Makoto was.

_It's my first time seeing your back. Next time, I'll be the one leaving you behind for sure, Makoto._

"Next time".

"It's a promise, Haru-chan...!"

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect myself to write this.


End file.
